Una Navidad con Hakudoshi
by Misao-Fuji
Summary: Llega la fiesta navideña más colosal de la historia, todo es idea de Naraku. Demonios, Bestias, Humanos, Espectros, y todos sus amiguis asisten a ella... Mientras que los espíritus navideños hacen cambiar de opinión a Hakudoshi
1. Navidad? Eso es un mito

- Ninguno de estos personajillos que leerán a continuación me pertenecen, la gran mayoría son de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, aunque a medida que...

InuYasha: HEEY ¬¬ que yo sepa, yo me pertenezco únicamente a MI mismo u.ú

- No interrumpas, bestia!! Tienes que interrumpir siempre cuando hablo yo, verdad?

InuYasha: No puedo evitarlo... te irritas tanto... que hasta es gracioso xD

- u.ú Bueno, en qué estaba yo? ahh si... A medida que el fic avance, irán apareciendo variados personajes sin mucha relación con este perro-bestia que tengo al lado, sin embargo, estos son clave en la trama!

InuYasha: Lo son? ¬¬ Yo pensaba que eran sólo desvariaciones tuyas... sin mucho sentido por cierto...

- ...

InuYasha: o.O

- Bueno, sí, aparte xD

---------

Nota: _las cursivas son los pensamientos_

**UNA NAVIDAD CON HAKUDOSHI. CAPÍTULO 1: NAVIDAD? ESE ES UN MITO...**

Érase un 24 de Diciembre en la época antigua, un ser maligno llamado Naraku se encontraba en su Súper Base SECRETA en el Árbol (la cual conocía todo el pueblo) decorando en su amplio salón su arbolito de pascua (nótese que la casa era de 3x3 mts)

Naraku: Navidad, navidad, pronto es navidad es un día de alegría y felicidaaaad

Hakudoshi: ...

Naraku: Hey Hakudoshi, no piensas hacer nada para esta navidad? Ningún regalo, luces, botas?

Hakudoshi: Nada...

Naraku: Y no quisieras acompañarme a las oficinas de correos, para dejarle mi lista de navidad a Santa Claus?

Hakudoshi: No...

Naraku: Y si quieres, puedes hacer una lista tú también, así llevaríamos las dos juntas!!

Hakudoshi: Eso quisieras...

Naraku: Yo pedí muchas cosas bonitas, como por ejemplo otro traje morado, el que uso ahora ya está muy anticuado... prefiero de esos que tienen lentejuelas o los que tienen estampados azules y naranjos!! No opinas lo mismo, Haku-chaaan?

Hakudoshi: ...

Naraku: Vamos, Vamos!! Arriba ese ánimo! En el camino podemos comprar en el super los ingredientes para hacer galletitas caseras!! n.n

Hakudoshi: Que no voy a ir...

Naraku: Ya sé!! Las galletas pueden tener la forma de ese horrible híbrido llamado InuYasha, así dará más gusto comerlas!! Imagínate, imagínate...

Hakudoshi: YA CÁLLATE!!

Naraku: o.o?

Hakudoshi: ODIO LA NAVIDAD Y ODIO TUS ESTÚPIDOS PLANES PARA CELEBRARLA!! Es que no puedes guardar silencio un minuto? ¬¬

Naraku: Es que... yo pensé que te gustaba pasar la navidad conmigo ;; snif...

Hakudoshi: ODIO LA NAVIDAD! TE ODIO A TI! Y A TODO EL MUNDO!!!

Naraku voló fuera de la casa con sus ojos anegados de lágrimas y con sus manos tapándose la cara. (y lo digo literalmente, estaba volando)

Naraku: Buuaaaaaaaa!!

Naraku se alejó poco a poco, hasta que se le perdió de vista.

Hakudoshi: Pero qué llorón... Bah, qué me importa. Mejor me iré a matar gente por ahí, Kohaku, acompáñame...

Kohaku: No puedo señor, estoy envolviendo regalos para la navidad.

Hakudoshi: Tú también andas con esas patrañas navideñas? No comprendo qué es lo que le ven... ¬¬

Kohaku: Pues el amoor, la alegríaaa...

Kohaku: Y lo más importante, los regalos

Hakudoshi: Estupideces ¬¬ mejor me iré a matar gente yo solo... quien los necesita ¬¬

Hakudoshi salió de la casa del árbol, dirigiéndose a ningún lugar en específico. Luego de un tiempo, pudo ver a lo lejos a InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara... Ellos hacían un campamento y asaban comida en una fogata. "Quizás a ellos no les interese la navidad como a todos los demás" pensó Hakudoshi. "Quizás ellos sean como yo".

Curioso, Haku procedió a espiarlos desde la copa de un árbol.

Miroku: Navidad, Navidad dulce navidad, es un día...

InuYasha: Quieres dejar de cantar esa mugre? Mejor me ayudas a terminar estas guirnaldas ¬¬

Miroku: ... de alegría y felicidaaaad, Navidad, Navidad...

InuYasha: Cállate ¬¬#

Miroku: ... dulce navidad es un día de alegría...

InuYasha: TE LO ADVIERTO!

Miroku: ... y felicidaaaaaad!! Navidad, Navidad...

Inu sacó su espada enojadísimo, y entonces...

InuYasha: VIENTO CORTANTEEE!!!!!!! ò.ó

No crean que recibir un espadazo de parte de Inu es muy agradable... El pobre Miroku voló hasta el otro lado del mundo, sin dejar más rastro que una pequeña estrella en el cielo

Kagome: InuYasha!! Mira lo que has hecho!! Ya nos basta con buscar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, ahora quieres que también busquemos al monje?

InuYasha: Te recuerdo que la que la rompió fuiste tú ¬¬ Además, no hace falta que lo busquemos... quiero decir, ese tiempo podríamos usarlo en algo más útil... Hey!! Hagamos un reventón esta noche :D

Kagome: Nada de fiestas, InuYasha... Vamos a buscar al monje ya

InuYasha: Pero fue culpa suya!!! no quería callarse... ¬¬ Ese siempre logra sacarme de mis casillas...

Kagome: Ve a buscarlo ahora! Y pídele perdón

InuYasha: No pienso!! que siga cantando su ridícula canción donde sea que haya caído T.T... Si es que sigue con vida, claro...

Kagome: Hazlo!! ABAJO!!

PAF!

Inu calló con tanta fuerza al suelo, que se hizo gran chichón en la cabezota

InuYasha: Auch... Bueno, bueno, iré... Sango, préstame a Kirara

Sango: JAJAJAJA Cómo hubiese hecho reír esto a Miroku!! xPP

InuYasha: Ja Ja Ja ¬¬ me la prestas sí o no?

Sango: Si, si, si... Llévatela... yo me voy al campamento a dormir un poco...

Inu se subió a Kirara y se fue muy lejos a buscar a Miroku...

Kagome: Espero que siga con vida... OH! NO! La comida que estábamos asando!!! Se va a quemar!!

Shippo: Muy tarde... mira...

Shippo le pasó a Kagome unos bultos negros en forma de pescados...

Kagome: Ohh... cómo habrá pasado...

FLASH BACK:

15 minutos atrás

Miroku: Shippo, que están cocinando?

Shippo: Pescado...

Miroku: Yo me puedo ofrecer a cuidarlos si quieres... Así te tomarías el rato libre n.n...

Shippo: No me engañas... quieres comértelos, cierto? ¬¬

Miroku: No, no, no... Yo no quería eso... mm...mejor me voy...

2 Minutos Después...

Miroku: Sabes, Shippo...

Shippo: Para qué volviste, deberías terminar las guirnaldas con InuYasha...

Miroku: Si... eso estaba haciendo hace un rato... pero se me ocurrió decirte... Ejem es decir... De pronto sentí una graaan masa de energía maligna rodeando los pescados!!!

Shippo: Energía maligna?!!! Sácala! Sácala!

Miroku: Si... eso me gustaría... Pero está taaaan pegada a los pescados... Podrías dejarme un momento a solas con ellos...?

Shippo: Si, si! Cómo quieras!

Miroku: Excelente... ENERGÍA MALIGNA!! SALE DE LOS PESCADOS! SAAALE!... ya se fue shippo... cuales están mejor... éste puede ser...

Shippo: AJA!!

Miroku: OH! Shippo... cof cof... no pensé que volverías tan rápido... ENERGÍAAA!! SAAALEEE!! _Que extraño... están negros... quizás sí tengan energía maligna después de todo..._

Shippo: SE ESTAAAN QUEMANDOOO!!

Miroku: Si? Ya me parecía raro...

Se estaban quemando... a excepción de 2 pescados...

Miroku: MIRA SHIPPO!! INUYASHA ESTÁ JUGANDO CON TUS JUGETES!!

Shippo: Maldito InuYasha!

Miroku sacó los dos pescados y se fue corriendo hacia los árboles para esconderse...

Shippo: Vuelve!! Ladrón!!!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Después de un rato, InuYasha volvió con Miroku, mágicamente sano y salvo...

InuYasha: Pero cómo quemas la comida así!!

Shippo: Me prepararon una emboscada, InuYasha... Una vil trampa!! Fue Miroku!!

Miroku(silbando): ... ah? ein?...Ejem... Deberías ser mas responsable con la comida, Shippo, no le eches la culpa a los demás por tus actos...

InuYasha: No seas ridículo, Shippo, Miroku voló y yo fui a buscarlo!

Shippo: Pero fue antes! Él dejó que se quemaran, y luego robó los que aun estaban buenos!

InuYasha: Eso es ridículo, tú y tu imaginación!

Miroku: No es bueno que estén peleando, recuerden que es víspera de navidad... Me están escuchando?

InuYasha: Cállate si no quieres volar otra vez...

Miroku: Ejem... creo que escuché que Sango me llamaba...

InuYasha: Monje cobarde...¬¬

A Hakudoshi, que aun los espiaba, se le ocurrió un plan para arruinarles la navidad... Pero antes de hacerlo, se escuchó un grito desde el campamento...

Sango: AAAAAAAH!!! DÓNDE ESTA PONIENDO SU MANO, MONJE PERVERTIDOOO!!

Los demás, asustados, se acercaron para ver lo que ocurría...

Miroku: sólo fue una broma, una broma n.nU... Hey, Sango... qué haces con ese bumerang... oye, no, no NOOOOOOO!...

Miroku recibió la golpiza que se merecía, dejándolo con rasguños en la cara, marcas de boomerang por todo el cuerpo, y la típica mano marcada en la mejilla... y no nos olvidemos del chichón...

Shippo: te lo merecías por pervertido ¬¬ y ladrón!

Miroku: Algún día... auch... me entenderás... cuando crezcas, Shippo... auch... requeteauch... x.x

Shippo: Se nos va!!

InuYasha: No Shippo, recuerda que las cucarachas siempre encuentran la manera de sobrevivir...

Miroku: Qué... cruel x.x

Sango: AAAAAAAAAAAH!! DENUEVO!! SI SERÁS!!

Miroku: No, Sango... es que no me pude resistir... no, espera!! En la cara noo!!!

Era la oportunidad perfecta para arruinarles la navidad (bueno, más de lo que ya estaba)... Haku le lanzó rayos desde los ojos al campamento, y éste se empezó a quemar...

Hakudoshi: ñakañakañaka

Shippo: mmm... algo apesta aquí... InuYasha te dije que te bañaras mas seguido...

InuYasha: Yo? a mi se me hace que es Kagome...

Kagome: ABAAAAJOOOO!!!!

PPPAAAFF!!!

Sango: Es el campamento! Salgamos de aquí!!

Shippo: Y que pasa con Miroku, está inconsciente

Sango: ah, déjalo ahí... (Se lo merece)

Shippo: Bueno...

Ellos salieron de la tienda de campaña (en excepto Miroku) justo a tiempo...

Hakudoshi: Jejejeje...

Sango: Acabo de ver algo allá! en el árbol!!

Hakudoshi: Oh... que tristeza me han descubierto...

Shippo: Muéstrate, quien eres!

Hakudoshi salio del árbol y se mostró ante ellos...

Sango: Eres tú, Hakudoshi!! Cual es tu problema? Por qué nos arruinas la navidad?

Hakudoshi: YO NO SOY EL DEL PROBLEMA!!! LOS DEL PROBLEMA SON TODOS USTEDES!! LA CHICA, LA EXTERMINADORA, EL PERRO BESTIA, EL MONJE(donde esta?), EL ZORRO, EL BICHO(Kirara), NARAKU TAMBIÉN!! Y KOHAKU!! POR QUÉ LES AGRADA TANTO LA NAVIDAD, POR QUEEEEE!!!

Hakudoshi lanzo rayos por todo el bosque como un maniaco y luego se fue volando...

Sango: Y éste qué??

Kagome: Ni idea...

Hakudoshi fue directo a un pueblo, sólo era por saber qué hacían para navidad (Por cierto, estaba nevando)...

Llegó al pueblo Paleta, en donde vio que todas las casas estaban adornadas con luces y cosas así... Se asomó por la ventana de una casa, y vio a la señora Kechum con su hijo Ash, quienes estaban adornando el árbol... entre ellos también estaban Brok, Misty, y Pikachu...

Hakudoshi: Malditos! Malditos! Por qué a todos les gusta la navidad!!

Hakudoshi le lanzó rayos a la casa, y a todo el pueblo, incendiando ambos

Hakudoshi: HAHAHAHAHA! No les gustaba la navidad? HAHAHAHAHA!

Ash y sus amigos salieron de la casa por poco antes de quemarse por completo

Ash: Pero si es el equipo rocket!!... no, espera, no son ellos... Quien eres?

Brok: Y eso que importa, Ash! MÁTALO! MÁTALO!

Ash: Es cierto!! Pikachu, impactrueno!!!...cri cri... dije impactrueno...!!... cri cri... pikachu??

Hakudoshi: Te refieres a esta ratita amarilla... Yo creo que hará un lindo abrigo de piel HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Bueno, me retiro, feliz navidad BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!

Luego se fue a otros pueblos para hacer lo mismo, como la isla ballena, Saltadilla, el planeta de los kaiosama, el digimundo y la base secreta de los ham-ham

Hamtaro: Pero que alvino mas desalmado!!

Tai: Es cierto!!

Goku: Pero que malvado

Gon: No tiene ni pizca de espíritu navideño

Hakudoshi: HAHAHAHAHA

Hakudoshi volvió a la casa del árbol en la tarde, en donde estaban Naraku leyendo el diario, Kohaku quien aun envolvía regalos, Kagura que se arreglaba el pelo y Kanna que sólo estaba ahí parada con su espejo...

Kohaku: Hola, Hakudoshi, te divertiste matando gente hoy n.n?

Hakudoshi: si, si... algo...

Naraku: Oh... u.ú eres tú... qué tal te fue? u.u...

Hakudoshi: Eso es algo que no te importa...

Kanna: ...Mañana es navidad... Hakudoshi...

Kagura: Si, mañana es navidad, un niño como tú debería estar saltando como rayito de sol, por qué no lo haces?...

Hakudoshi: Quien haría tal cosa...

Kagura: Pues... Naraku lo hace todas las Navidades...

Hakudoshi: A quien le importa! Kanna, eres una estúpida y Kagura... emm... eh... tu peinado te esta quedando mal...!! Me voy a mi habitación!!

Kagura: No tienes habitación... nadie tiene habitación aquí...

Hakudoshi: Ah, bueno, eh... entonces me duermo afuera ò.ó

Naraku: Como quieras ù.u... No hay que preocuparse, mi hijo es un amargado por naturaleza... Oye, Kagura, aquí en el diario dice que seguirá nevando hasta mañana... sabes lo que significa?

Kagura: Lo sé... Hakudoshi se resfriará...

Naraku: No! Significa que mañana jugaremos con los trineos y haremos un castillo de nieve y... y... haremos guerra de nieve!! QUE DIVERTIDOOO!!

Kagura: ¬¬ mejor horneemos las galletas, quieres, Kanna?

Kanna: Bueno... si insistes...

MIENTRAS HAKUDOSHI...

Hakudoshi: Dormiré aquí... en esta caverna...


	2. El reventón navideño de Naraku

- Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI o como se escriba... Aunque estoy en una contienda interminable para comprarle a Fluffymaru...

Rumiko: Si, claro, eso quisieras ¬¬

- Bueno, por lo menos lo intenté...

_lo que este en cursiva son los pensamientos_

Disculpen el retraso, es que como talvez se hayan dado cuenta, modifiqué un poco el primer capítulo para que encajara mejor con los demás... Además le mejoré un poco la redacción y tonterías así n.n Bueno comencemos el segundo capítulo, disfrútenlo

**UNA NAVIDAD CON HAKUDOSHI CAPITULO 2: EL REVENTÓN NAVIDEÑO DE NARAKU**

Hakudoshi: ... No puedo dormir, mejor daré un paseo por ahí...

Mientras Hakudoshi caminaba por el bosque, se escuchó un extraño ruido en los arbustos...

Hakudoshi: Quién esta ahí? Muéstrate!!

¿?: Hakudoshi...

Hakudoshi: Quién es?

Naraku: Pues yo, el gran Naraku, quién más?

Hakudoshi: Ahh... eres tú... qué es lo que quieres? ¬¬

Naraku: Nada, sólo vengo a avisarte algo... Antes de que te marcharas, se me olvidó decirte que más tarde daré una gran fiesta en la casa, ya los invité a todos!! Será, el reventón del Gran demonio Naraku!! La fiesta del año, baby

Hakudoshi: Al perro-bestia también?

Naraku: Lógico!! Será el carrete del siglo!! Cómo no invitar al feo-perro-bestia? Después de todo él es el que roba más cámara... Si va a mi fiesta, yo seré más famoso, no?

Hakudoshi: Pero es el enemigo!!

Naraku: Ahh... Hakudoshi, Hakudoshi, cuándo entenderás que la navidad es pasarlo bien con todos tus seres queridos??

Hakudoshi: Ese perro bestia es el enemigo, no un ser querido!!

Naraku: o.o Ehh... bueno... ò.ó Hakudoshi, no te permitiré que me quites mi autoridad... ni mucho menos mi fama, el perro-bestia irá, y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, yo soy tu padre y jamás cambiarás eso, me escuchaste?

Hakudoshi: Claro que si puedo, voy al registro civil y...

Naraku: Silencio Hakudoshi... eh... estás castigado!!

Hakudoshi: Castigado?

Naraku: Si, para que veas que el gran Naraku también puede dar castigos

Hakudoshi: Y tú crees que lo cumpliría ¬¬ en cualquier momento puedo volar fuera la casa (como Peter Pan)

Naraku: Con sólo ser tu autoridad deberías hacerme caso!

Hakudoshi: Me importa un comino si eres el más fuerte de los demonios (apuesto que no es cierto) Jamás te haré caso!! Nunca!!

Naraku: Conque si? parece que nos estamos poniendo rebeldes...

Hakudoshi: si!!

Naraku: Está bien!! Se acabó!! Ya no verás más esa telenovela llamada "Rebelde" que ves todos los jueves!!

Hakudoshi: No me gustaría ser el que te recuerde que tú eres el que ve eso, no yo...

Naraku: Ayy es cierto... Qué rabia, ayer me lo perdí, Hakudoshi tú sabes lo que pasó con Mía y Miguel?? Se quedan juntos??

Hakudoshi: Me parece que nos estamos saliendo de tema...

Naraku: Es verdad!! ò.ó también te prohíbo que escuches más el grupo musical... Mañana por la mañana quemarás todos tus CDs, posters y chapitas que tengan que ver con ellos ¬¬

Hakudoshi: Los únicos posters, CDs y chapitas de RBD que hay en la casa son los tuyos

Naraku: Ay, tienes razón... otra vez... Bueno entonces me conformo con que estés castigado!!

Hakudoshi: No puedes castigarme, porque ya estoy castigado!!

Naraku: Pues bien!!

Hakudoshi: Bien!!

Naraku: Bien ò.ó!!

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO...

_Para_ _el demonio Sesshoumaru:_

_Buenas, el GRAN demonio Naraku le invita a Ud. a su gran-mega-reventón-deluxe navideño, que se realizará hoy mismo, en la casa del árbol del ya mencionado demonio... espero que pueda asistir, atte _

_El gran Naraku._

_PD: El señor Naraku los invitó a todos, así que por favor, venga Ud. también._

Sessh: Todos irán... mmm...

Jaken: Señor Sesshoumaru, no veo la razón por la cual usted aya aceptado esa invitación del demonio Naraku...

Sessh: Cállate, Jaken... por supuesto que no vamos a ir a esa fiesta porque si... iremos allá porque InuYasha también irá...

Jaken: Pero por qué??!! Si usted, amo bonito, odia a InuYasha...

Sessh: Cierra el pico, Jaken... Es que todavía no lo entiendes... Por supuesto que si hubiese podido, le hubiese dicho un NO en la cara a ese Naraku cuando me invitó a su fiesta...

Jaken: Pero mi señor, por qué aceptó?

Sessh: Pues porque es la oportunidad perfecta para robar a Tetsaiga...

Enseguida Sessh sacó una rama de la nada y empezó a dibujar en la arena su súper plan estratégico con dibujos más o menos formes...

-----------

- No es cierto, los dibujos parecían ser dibujados por un cinco añero ¬¬ yo creo que hasta Rin dibuja mejor, no, hasta Shippo...

Sessh: Bueno, cuando alguien es tan sexy como yo, es obvio que algunas habilidades se dejen de lado u.ú

- Pero lo tuyo es en exceso, es decir, nunca había visto un dibujo tan pésimo desde que me gradué del jardín infantil... es enserio...

Sessh: Silencio, que tengo una reputación aquí y no quiero que la ensucien... cof cof disculpen a los lectores, ustedes no han leído nada... pueden continuar con la historia... Voten por mí.

-------------

Sessh: Esperaremos a que esa bestia esté ebria, y entonces robaremos la espada... Después saldremos corriendo como pollos antes de que alguien se dé cuenta que InuYasha no tiene su espada HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Jaken: Oh, ya entendí HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Sessh: ...

Jaken: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Sessh: ...

Jaken: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Sessh: Cállate, Jaken

Jaken: Perdóneme, amo bonito, es que me emocioné

Rin: EN MARCHAAA n.n

MIENTRAS TANTO...

_Bestia peluda y sus tontos amigos:_

_Podría decir que me encantaría su presencia en mi fiesta... pero no me gusta mentir hahahaha... bueno, de todas maneras están invitados a las 22 hrs abajo de mi casa del árbol... pero una cosa... bestia, báñate antes de venir, ya que no soporto el olor a híbrido hahaha_(quien lo dice) _atte._

_El gran Naraku _

InuYasha: NO iré u.ú

Kagome: Bueno, Hakudoshi incendió nuestra tienda de campaña... Que tal si vamos?

Miroku: Bueno, si es una fiesta, debe de haber muchas señoritas hermosas... Que tal si vamos?

InuYasha: Pero que monje más pervertido... Yo no pienso ir y ya.

Sango(obviamente no escuchó lo que dijo Miroku): Yo pienso que podría ser divertido...

Kirara: MEAW!

InuYasha: Es que acaso todos están en contra mía? Parece que sólo tú y yo quedamos, Shippo...

Shippo: Por mi quédate tu solito, bestia... si Kagome va yo voy...

Kagome: Qué bien! La mayoría gana! Hace tanto tiempo que no voy a una fiesta

Miroku: Señoritas, señoritas, Las señoritas me están esperando

InuYasha: Oigaaan no me escuchan? Cómo vamos a ir a una fiesta que organiza el enemigo?... podría ser una trampa...

Shippo(junto con los demás, ya muy lejos de Inu): Qué estas haciendo InuYasha? Te estás quedando atrás... La fiesta ya va a empezar y tu estás ahí paradote!

InuYasha: Bah, ya voy ¬¬

------- mientras...

Naraku: Kagura, los globos van a la derecha...

Kagura: Si...

Naraku: Kagura, la comida a la izquierda...

Kagura: Si... ¬¬

Naraku: Kagura, que no se te olvide la música...

Kagura: Si... ò.ó

Naraku: Kagura...

Kagura: Ya hazlo tú... es tu fiesta ¬¬

Naraku: Si ni yo mismo hago los ataques a InuYasha y sus amigos directamente, qué te hace pensar que haría mi propia fiesta por mi mismo?... es ilógico

Kagura: No es ilógico, es que eres demasiado flojo...

Naraku: Dilo como quieras... pero aún sigues siendo una extensión mía ¬¬ Así que más te vale hacer lo que te digo ¬¬

Kagura: Si... u.ú

Kanna: Naraku... creo que invitados llegan...

Naraku: Oh! Iré a recibirlos, y tú Kanna ve a ver si Hakudoshi sigue en la casa del árbol... Recuerda que está castigado...

Kanna: Si...

Naraku: Sean bienvenidos esta noche... Si, si te ves muy bien Jorge (…Jorge?... wtf)... hooola tanto tiempo, hola a tí también... y hoola a todos...

Demonio: Linda fiesta, Naraku...

Naraku: Gracias, gracias

Bestia mala: Felicidades, compi

Naraku: QUE EMPIEZE EL KARAOKE!!

Demonios y bestias: SIIIIII!!

Abajo de la casa del árbol se abrió por arte de magia un gran telón, con mucho humo y luces de colores, Globos caían desde arriba, también serpentinas, y papelitos color morado y azul...

En medio del escenario había un micrófono, y los parlantes estaban atrás... Los demonios hacían filas para cantar y bailar sus canciones favoritas, las que más los identificaban...

Naraku: Y soy rebelde, cuando no sigo a los demás... Si soy rebelde, cuando te quiero hasta rabiar. Somos rebeldes, no nos comemos la ensala'... Si soy rebelde, no le hago caso a mi mamá!!

Sessh(naraku como música de fondo): Ya llegué... mmm... Parece que la bestia(Inu) no ha llegado aun... Bien, entonces comeré algo...

Jaken: Con gusto le traigo algo de comer... Qué prefiere, los humanos con salsa de champiñón a la cuak o el cóctel de humanos que está en esa mesa de allá?? OHH!! Mire, allá están haciendo una barbacoa de humanos!

Rin: Qué es este lugar ¬¬

Sessh: Creo que mejor tomaré algo de sake... Ahora vuelvo, Jaken...

Jaken: Si, amo... Pero no beba tanto... Recuerde lo que pasó en la fiesta pasada...

Sessh: Si, si, no me molestes, Jaken ¬¬

Jaken: _Cuando el Señor Sesshoumaru ve un puesto de licor, no puede controlarse... Espero que hoy no pase eso_ -.-

Sessh: glu glu glu

Jaken: Señor... el plan... la espada...

Sessh: No molestes, guarisapo ¬¬

Jaken: Bueno...

-----------------------------

30 minutos más tarde

Shippo: InuYashaaaa!! Apúrate, vamos llegar tardeeee!!

InuYasha: Si, si ¬¬

Sango: Creo que esa es la casa del árbol

Miroku: Mmm... Sip, aquí se junta mucha energía maligna... Debe ser aquí...

InuYasha: Bah, que repugnante, está plagado de monstruos (…y están bailando ¬¬)

Kagome: Pero mireeen!! Qué es esoooo?!!

InuYasha: Es...

Todos: Sesshoumaru-kun!!

- Así es, así es... Sesshoumaru estaba arriba del escenario, haciendo striptis bajo los efectos del licor y a la vez cantaba su canción favorita: (insértese show y todo eso)

Sessh: I'm Too Sexy for My Love

Too Sexy for My love

Love is Going to Live me

I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt

Too Sexy For My Shirt

So Sexy It Hurts

I'm Too Sexy For Milan

Too Sexy For Milan

New York And Japan

I'm Too Sexy For Your Party

Too Sexy For Your Party

No Way I'm Disco Dancing

Naraku: Oye!!

Sessh: I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean

And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk

Yeah On The Catwalk

On The Catwalk Yeah

I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk

I'm Too Sexy For My Car

Too Sexy For My Car

Too Sexy By Far

I'm Too Sexy For My Hat

Too Sexy For My Hat

What Ya Think About That

I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean

And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk

Yeah On The Catwalk

On The Catwalk Yeah

I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk

Too Sexy For My

Too Sexy For My

Too Sexy For My

I'm A Model, Ya Know What I Mean

And I Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk

Yeah On The Catwalk

Yeah On The Catwalk Yeah

I Shake My Little Tush On The Catwalk

I'm Too Sexy For My Cat

Too Sexy For My Cat

Poor Pussy

Poor Pussy Cat

I'm Too Sexy For My Love

Too Sexy For My Love

Love's Going To Leave Me

And I'm Too Sexy For This Song

-----------

- Sesshoumaru se la sabe entera, ya que la canta todo el día, en la ducha, en los viajes largos, en los karaokes como éste, etc

Sessh: No es necesario que hables de más... ¬//¬

---------------

Jaken: Señor Sesshoumaruu!! Señor Sesshoumaruuu!! La bestia ya está aquí, ya está aquiii!!! La espaaadaaa!!

Sessh: HIP! Ya púdrete... tú... HIP... cosa verde...

Jaken: Pero amo!! El plaaaan!! Esperar a que InuYasha esté ebrio y robar la espada, se acuerda?(qué discreción)

InuYasha: Esperar a que yo esté ebrio...? robar la espada...? JA!! Parece que el que terminó borracho eres tú, Sesshoumaru!! Jajajajaja me río en tu cara!!

Sesshoumaru: Cállate, por lo menos soy mucho más sexy que tú!! Poca cosa!!

InuYasha: Borracho!!

Sessh: Retrasado!!

InuYasha: Sub- normal!!

Sessh: Mitad-humano!!

InuYasha: Pedófilo!!

Miroku: Uhhh... golpe bajo...

Sango: ajá u.u...

Sessh: Perro pulgoso!!!

InuYasha: Ah si? Pues éste perro pulgoso tiene a Tetsaiga y tú no!!

Sessh: Cállate!!

InuYasha: Tengo a Tetsaiga y tú no, tengo a Tetsaiga y tú no!!!

Sessh: Ya basta!!

InuYasha: Quieres a Tetsaiga? Ups lo olvidaba, ni siquiera puedes tocarla!!

Sessh: Quieres pelear?!

Inu: Por supuesto, esperaba a que dijeras eso!! (se pone en guardia)

Inu y Sessh sacaron espadas láser (estaban en una mesita), las abrieron, la de Sessh era verde y la de Inu era... rosa...

Inu: Maldición! Por qué este color?

Sessh: DEFIENDETE!

Sessh corrió para atacarlo con su espada, e Inu hizo maniobras sorprendentes para esquivarlo. Los monstruos y demonios estaban de espectadores con lentes 3D, y Naraku puso en la radio música de fondo de Star Wars (ya saben... esa de duelo). Ellos mágicamente peleaban en el aire, ósea, volando… como Peter Pan :D... (Qué? Me gusta Peter Pan!! Algún problema?!! )

Naraku: Quién apuesta más!! Quién apuesta más!!

Monstruo: MÁTALO, MÁTALO!!!

Peter Pan: HEY!! Uds son unos copiones!!

Demonio: Utilicen las habilidades especiales de cada espada!!

Sessh: Habilidades especiales? Mmm... Lo probaré... HABILIDAD ESPECIAL, ATACA!!

La espada de Sessh brilló, y de pronto atacó a Inu con laceres verdes...

Sessh: Ajajajajaja!! Habilidad especial! Habilidad especial! Habilidad especial! Habilidad especial!

Millones de laceres verdes volaron por todos los alrededores de la casa del árbol, destruyéndolo todo... Pero Inu los logró esquivar...

Inu: A si? Habilidad especial!!!!

La espada de Inu brilló y disparó... corazones y conejitos rosas?

Inu: Corazones y conejitos rosas?

Kagome: Corazones y conejitos rosas?

Sango: Corazones y conejitos rosas?

Miroku: Oh, no... Problemas, creo que la espada que tomó InuYasha es la de Jakotsu...

Conejito1: Te quieeero...

Sessh: Esto es una broma, cierto? ¬¬

Los conejitos y corazones fueron hacia Sessh y lo abrazaron con mucho amor...

Inu: Ya estoy perdido... Estos bichos rosados jamás podrán vencer a Sesshoumaru...

Sessh: Ajj, qué es esto!? Quítenmelos! Quítenmelos!! Sobredosis de amooor!!! Me queman!! NOOOO!!! Aléjense!!!

Todos: o.o?

Miroku: Bueno... Esto no es lo que imaginé... o.oU

Inu: Algún día me arrepentiré de esto... CONEJITOS LINDOS, ABRACEN AL TIO SESSHY CON MUUUCHO AMOR Y CARIÑO!!

Conejitos: Te quereeemos!!

Sessh: Aléjense de mi!! Sucio sentimiento humano! Fueraaa!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!

Como Sessh e Inu estaban volando (si, lo digo denuevo… como Peter Pan), cuando Sessh perdió el equilibrio a causa de la sobredosis de amor, calló en picada al suelo (Por cierto, mientras caía, se prendió fuego)

Todos se reunieron en círculo para ver que le pasó a Sessh...

Jaken: Amo bonito! No se muera!!

Jakotsu: Si quieren, yo puedo darle respiración boca a boca

Jaken: No, yo!!

Naraku: mmm... Sesshoumaru esta K.O, la bestia gana!!

Amigos de Inu: SIIIIII!!

Los demonios: Noooo!!

Demonio1: Perdí mucho dinero en las apuestas!! NOOOO!! (se pone a llorar)

Kagome: Qué bien, soy millonaria!!! Gané la apuestaa!!

Inu: Qué?? Ganaste tú?? Anda, dame un poco de dinero a mi!! YO FUI EL QUE GANÓ!!

Kagome: Es mío!

Inu: Dámelo!!

Kagome: InuYasha ABAJO!

PAF!!

Inu: auch...

Sessh: JA! Merecido te lo tenias (recobró la conciencia)

Naraku: Yo también gané muucho dinero con las apuestas... Bueno!! Que la fiesta continúe!! (Cambia la música Star War y pone una tecno-punchi-punchi)...mmm... Me pregunto que estará haciendo Hakudoshi...

TO BE CONTINUARA...


	3. Llegan los espíritus

- Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Rumiko... y blah blah blah, todo eso del derecho de autor...

_lo que está en cursiva son los pensamientos_

**UNA NAVIDAD CON HAKUDOSHI CAPITULO 3: LLEGAN LOS ESPÍRITUS**

Hakudoshi: Maldición, ese Naraku da una fiesta y me castiga... Se ve tan interesante esa fiesta... Que habrá sido ese láser verde que rompió la ventana?... Bueno, que importa, quién necesita a Naraku...

De pronto se abrió la ventana y las cortinas y entró volando Ikki (saint seiya... wtf) vestido con un traje rojo como el de Santa Claus...

Ikki(leyendo un papel): Tu eres... Hakudoji?

Hakudoshi: Me llamo Hakudoshi, no Hakudoji ¬¬

Ikki: Si, si, eso dije... Tengo entendido que odias la navidad...

Hakudoshi: Y qué hay con eso ¬¬

Ikki: Yo me llamo Ikki, y me contrataron para ser "El Primer Espíritu de Navidad", ósea, soy tu espíritu del pasado, Hakudoji

Hakudoshi: Ein? No quisieras explicarte un poco?

Ikki: Vamos... Nunca has visto la historia en la que a un señor amargado, millonario y avaro lo visitan 3 espíritus navideños... el del pasado, el presente y el futuro... No conoces la historia??

Hakudoshi: ... nop

Ikki: Cielos... Tú no tuviste infancia, verdad?

Hakudoshi: Hey, espera... tu no trabajabas siendo uno de los caballeros de Athenea?

Ikki: Bueno... yo ya renuncié a ese trabajo

Hakudoshi: Entonces... A qué vienes? ¬¬

Ikki: Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de deshacerme de Shun que no deja de molestarme, "Ikki Ikki dónde estás hermano, ayúdame Ikki" Ese no puede hacer nada por si mismo ¬¬ se la pasa desmayándose, llorando y...

Hakudoshi: No te pedí la historia de tu vida, te pregunté qué haces aquí ¬¬

Ikki: Si que eres amargado, chico . Descuida, no importa... Yo tenía ese problema antes...Te conté que tenía mi propia tripulación de hombres sombra??

Hakudoshi: ¬¬...

Ikki: Bueno, Bueno... cof cof... Yo vine acá porque tengo que mostrarte tu pasado... (hace una pose guay)

Hakudoshi: Y para que hacer eso?

Ikki: Bueno, para hacerte recapacitar eso de que odias la navidad

Hakudoshi: ...Ese no es tu problema...

Ikki: Tú sólo déjame hacer mi trabajo, quieres ¬¬

Hakudoshi: A mi no me des ordenes ¬¬

De pronto Ikki sacó una barita mágica e hizo un portal súper poweroso... Luego empujó a Hakudoshi en él, llevándolo a otro lugar... Era un lugar en donde estaba nevando y habían unos cuantos pinos, y una cabañita

Hakudoshi: En dónde estamos, maldición ¬¬

Ikki: Por qué no lo observas tu mismo?

Hakudoshi se dirigió hacia la ventana de la pequeña cabaña que estaba cerca de ahí... Se asomó y lo que vió lo sorprendió mucho!! Lo que vio fue un árbol de pascua con muchos regalos, junto a eso estaba Naraku abriendo sus regalos, Kanna que estaba ahí parada haciendo nada. Estaba también Kagura con un bebé en sus brazos... ese bebé era... él mismo!!

Hakudoshi: Qué significa esto?

Ikki(sentado limándose las uñas): Es tu pasado, mejor mira un poco más... A lo mejor aquí verás la razón por la cual odias la navidad... Talvez tengas algún trauma y por eso tienes ese enojo con la navidad... o talvez sólo sea porque...

Hakudoshi: O talvez sólo sea porque...?

Ikki: Talvez sea sólo porque... simplemente eres un amargado sin remedio

Hakudoshi: Tus comentarios son una mugre...

Ikki: Que grosero, sin mi y mis poderes mágicos jamás podrás salir de esta dimensión

Hakudoshi: Bah... pues entonces echaré otro vistazo a la cabaña...

Ikki: Como quieras, Hakudoji

Hakudoshi volvió a la ventana de la casa, en donde estaba el Hakudoshi bebé dándole órdenes a Kagura

Hakudoshi bebé: Kagura, yo no tengo ningún regalo? ¬¬

Kagura: Mmm pues no he visto ningún regalo tuyo por aquí... No, espera, aquí hay uno tuyo...

Hakudoshi bebé: Pues que esperas para dármelo, mujer ¬¬

Kagura le pasó el regalo al bebé, quien lo trató de abrir, pero creo que eso es un poco difícil para un bebé tan pequeño...

Hakudoshi bebé: Maldición... Kagura, ábrelo por mí

Kagura abrió el regalo y para la sorpresa del Hakudoshi bebé, el regalo no era nada más ni nada menos que un mugroso pedazo de carbón...

Hakudoshi bebé: Viejo gordo y estúpido!! Por qué me dio esto!! Yo quería el láser destructor, que pasó? Por qué me dio esto?

Naraku: Emm... Bueno, olvidé decirte un detalle, Hakudoshi... Santa Claus sólo le da regalos a los niños buenos...

Hakudoshi bebé: Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!! Entonces por qué si te da regalos a ti, si tú eres el culpable de casi todo ¬¬

Naraku: jojojojojo... Yo nunca hago el trabajo sucio... Siempre mando a alguien que lo haga por mí...

Hakudoshi bebé: Y?

Naraku: Santa Claus no sabe que soy malo, porque nunca me ha visto hacer cosas malas D!! Lo que no sabe es que si las hago, pero lo hago indirectamente!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Kagura: Que tramposo ¬¬

Naraku(bailando): El gran Naraku tiene sus regalos de navidad!! El gran Naraku tiene sus regalos de navidad!!

Hakudoshi: Qué estúpido... Es igual que en el presente...

Hakudoshi volvió con Ikki, quien ahora leía una revista...

Ikki: Oh, Hakudoji, eres tú... Ya viste suficiente?

Hakudoshi: Si, ya llévame a mi casa...

Ikki: Bueno si es lo que quieres...

De pronto se oyó una voz de lejos... Esa voz decía algo parecido a: IIIIKKI!!!

Hakudoshi: Y esa voz? Quién es?

Ikki: Oh, no! Nunca pensé que me encontraría tan rápido!! Lo siento Hakudoji, me tengo que ir antes de que me vea...

Hakudoshi: Espera, no puedes irte!! Eres mi espíritu, devuélveme a mi casa!! ¬¬

Ikki: No hay tiempo, si él me ve...

Shun: IIIIIIIKKIIII!!! YA TE VI!! Por qué te fuiste, te necesitaba!! Hermanitoooo!!!

Ikki: Se acerca, debo irme de aquí, adiós!

Hakudoshi: Espera! y cómo me vuelvo a mi casa!!

Ikki: Pues inventa algo! No se, yo ya me voy!

Ikki hizo aparecer una moto de nieve con su barita mágica y se fue en ella lo más rápido posible, seguido de Shun quien lloraba y gritaba como nunca (Shun perseguía a Ikki corriendo muy rápido). Los dos hermanos se fueron lejos de Hakudoshi hacia algún lugar del mundo.

Hakudoshi: Y ahora que haré ¬¬

De pronto, del cielo se vieron 5 objetos, los cuales brillaban por el reflejo del sol

Hakudoshi: Oh, pero que es eso!

------------------------------------

Naraku: Bueno, y por qué no se relajan y disfrutan de la fiesta, eh?

Inu: Como vamos a disfrutar una fiesta plagada de demonios!!

Naraku: Qué pesado... Y yo que los invité lo más cordial y educado posible...

Inu: Tu invitación no fue nada educada ¬¬

Naraku: Tu crees??

Inu: ¬¬

Miroku: Tengo que buscar a una mujer... pero... Quién podrá ser... Ya se! Sango, querida acércate un momento...

Sango: SI o//o?

Miroku: No conoces a ninguna bella señorita quien quieras presentarme?

Sango: ... ù.ú grrrr

Miroku: Y? conoces a alguna?

Sango: MONJE ESTUUPIDOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Miroku: No, por favor Sango, noooo, pero que te hiceeee!!!!!

Sango: Hombres u//ú...

Sango se dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir nada más

Miroku: o.o?

Rin: Señor Sesshoumaru, señor sesshoumaru

Sessh(con un hieso): Qué es lo que quieres Rin...

Rin: Por qué esa señorita se dio media vuelta sin decir nada? Qué le hizo ese monje??

Sessh: Esas son cosas de gente grande, por que no te vas a dar una vuelta por ahí, quieres? Y así dejas de molestar al tío Sesshoumaru

Rin: Señor Sesshoumaru soy una molestia??

Sessh: Si... digo, no, no... Claro que no...

Rin: Entonces vamos a estar juntos para siempre?

Sessh: Emm bueno, no se, eso no se podría saber hasta dentro de un tiempo más...

Rin: Entonces no me quieres??

Sessh: Emmm claro que si!

Rin: Entonces?

Sessh: Bueno... yo, este...

Rin: No me quiereees?

Sessh: Ya, ya, basta por favor, Rin

Rin: BUUAAAAAAA

Sessh: Basta...

Rin: BUAAAAA!!!

Sessh: CRIA MALCRIADA, SI NO TE CALLAS TE ROMPO EL CUELLO!!!

Rin: Ó.Ò!! ...(se pone a llorar)

Sessh: ahhh por qué a mi...

Jaken: Ya ves lo que ocasionas, niña tonta, ahora el Señor Sesshoumaru está perturbado!

Sesshoumaru miró hacia el cielo estrellado unos minutos y luego dijo algo...

Sessh: Desde hoy me volveré un brahmán, servidor de buda... (N/a: no traten de encontrarle un sentido a su decisión, porque no la hay)

Jaken: Todavía está borracho verdad?

------------------

Hakudoshi: Oh, pero que es eso!

Los 5 objetos aterrizaron perfectamente e hicieron una presentación un tanto... ridícula...

Ranger amarillo:(se da una vuelta en el aire súper mágica) Somos los defensores de la justicia!

Ranger azul: (hace una patada voladora, cayendo justo al lado del R. amarillo y los dos se juntan de espalda a espalda cruzados de brazos) La bondad es nuestro lema!

Ranger rosa(es hombre, ok?): (aparece desde una esquina, hace un salto mariposa(con muchos brillitos) cayendo agachado justo abajo de R. amarillo y R. azul) Te protegeremos si nos necesitas.

Ranger verde: (aparece de la nada, poniéndose detrás de R. amarillo y R. azul con los dos brazos abiertos) Y lucharemos contra el mal!!

Ranger rojo: (salta desde adelante poniéndose al frente de todos sus compañeros, con un brazo en la cintura y el otro en la frente(tipo sailor moon)) Haciendo de este mundo...

Power Rangers: UN LUGAR MEJOOOOOR!!!!

Hakudoshi: Qui...quienes son estos payasos...

Todos: Somos los Power Rangers versión 4.6.5 HOA! HA! HA! (haciendo gestos raros con las manos)

Los Power Rangers también vestían con un traje como el de Santa Claus, sólo que estos eran del color que cada Ranger pertenecía

Hakudoshi: Ejem... creo que... se equivocan de persona... Yo no soy quien ustedes buscan

R. rojo: Tú eres... Hakudoshi?

Hakudoshi: O no... Lo que me temía... Qué es lo que quieren de mi?

R. rojo: Nosotros venimos a buscarte para mostrarte el presente!

Hakudoshi: El presente? No me digan que ustedes son...

R. azul: Exactamente! Nosotros somos tus...

Todos: ESPIRITUS DE LA NAVIDAD!!! HOA! HA! HA!

Hakudoshi: -.-lll

----------------

Naraku(hablando por teléfono): Si, si, si... Lo siento mucho, nunca pensé que Hakudoshi causaría tantos problemas... De verdad lo lamento...

Ash(en la otra línea): Lo lamentas? Me estás diciendo que lo lamentas? Y las perdidas? Nunca sabrás lo duro que es perder a tu mami y a todo tu pueblo... BUAAAA snif snif (se pone las manos en la cara y empieza a llorar)

Naraku: No olvides que también mató a pikachu

Ash: BUAAAAAAAA!!

Naraku: Oh... perdón... Bueno, entonces qué quieres que haga yo?

Ash: Mata a Hakudoshi

Naraku: Tú sabes que no puedo hacer eso... pide otra cosa...

Ash: Revive a mi pueblo...

Naraku: Emmm... no puedo hacer eso...

Ash: Entonces revive a pikachu

Naraku: Creo que tampoco puedo hacerlo...

Ash: Revive a Misty y a Brock

Naraku: Maldición, yo no hago milagros pequeño!! Eres estúpido o qué?

Ash: Bueno... por lo menos consígueme otro pokemon... En tu pueblo hay pokemones?

Naraku: Cómo son?

Ash: Bueno... tienen orejas... una cola... y...no parecen humanos, más bien bestias...

Naraku: A ver... déjame ver...

Naraku vio su fiesta que estaba llenas de demonios feroces y malos... a juicio de Naraku parecían bestias... entonces eran pokemones!!

Naraku: Si! Hay muchas de esas cosas que dices...

Ash: Qué bien! Y... son amigables?

Naraku: A ver... déjame ver...

Naraku vio a demonios matando a otros, quitándoles la cabeza y comiéndoselas... y la verdad parecían muy rudos... Pero después de todo, eran amigos de Naraku, así que para juicio de Naraku...

Naraku: Si, son muy amigables

Ash: Si! Qué bien, entonces iré para allá, a atrapar alguno...

Naraku: Bien, y estas de suerte, justo ahora estamos de parranda...

Ash: Qué divertido, iré lo más rápido posible...

Naraku: Aquí te esperamos (corta)

Naraku tomó un micrófono para avisarle a sus camaradas...

Naraku: Probando, probando... el micrófono sirve? Ejem... señoras y señores, bestias y demonios... y también espectros... Hoy tendremos un nuevo invitado a la fiesta... Él vendrá pronto, así que diviértanse con él...

Demonio: Waaaaa qué bien... un humano, es la carne maaaas deliciosa que hay... Nos lo comeremos con gusto!

Naraku: Comer? Oigan esperen..._cómo supieron que es un humano?_

Demonio2: SIIII!! COMIDA!!

Naraku: La verdad es que no es para...

Demonio3: Será divertido hacerlo sufrir...

Naraku: No es para... Bueno ya, qué importa ¬¬ yo quiero la pierna!!

-------------------------

En algún lado de la fiesta de Naraku, se veía en un rincón a Sesshoumaru, quien estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y parecía que estaba flotando, vestía con algo parecido a una sabana naranja puesta como lo hacen los monjes budistas (por ejemplo, Miroku), con el pelo amarrado, y con un punto rojo en la frente...

Sessh: Ommmm... ommmm...

Jaken: Amo Sesshoumaru, no cree que está llegando un poco lejos con esto?

Sessh: Al que medite con la mente purificada y se absorba en el atman, la bienaventuranza de su corazón no será explicable con palabras.

Jaken: eeeeh... que dijo?

Sessh: Lo que dije fue que te corras de mi vista, guarisapo!

Jaken: Bueno ya...

Sessh mira denuevo hacia el cielo estrellado, y luego de unos minutos dice...

Sessh: El budismo no es lo mío... me lo dicen las estrellas... Bien, entonces desde ahora seré... hippie...

Jaken: wtf?

------------------------------------------

Hakudoshi: Déjenme ver si les entendí... Ustedes son los Power Rangers Versión 4.6.5...

Power Rangers: SI!

Hakudoshi: Y están aquí para mostrarme el presente, como mis espíritus navideños...

Power Rangers: SI!

Hakudoshi: Bien... Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, pero rápido ¬¬

Ranger rojo: No te preocupes... Es rápido...

Los Power Rangers hicieron un portal, que los transportó al presente, en consecuencia, a la fiesta de Naraku...

Hakudoshi: Pero quien esta ahí!! Es... ASH!!!!!!!!! QUE HACE AQUI?!!

Rangers: ...

R. rojo: ... y qué es lo tan extraño?

Hakudoshi: Es que creí que ya lo había matado ¬¬

POM POM POOOOOOOOM...


	4. Después de todo, una navidad feliz

- Disculpen la demora, aquí, con uds. el ÚLTIMO capítuloooooo. Admírenlo en todo su esplendor y maravilla, y... disfrútenlo

Inu: Como si fuese la gran cosa ¬¬

- A si, y ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, la mayoría son de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI... para que no me encarcelen por los derechos de autor, ok?... No me gustaría estar en la cárcel...

Inu: El lugar en el que deberías estar es en un manicomio ¬¬

Rumiko: Esto es una burla! Dejas a mis personajes como completos idiotas!!

- Bueno... ese es mi trabajo

Rumiko: Grrrr...

_lo que esté en cursiva son los pensamientos_

**UNA NAVIDAD CON HAKUDOSHI CAPITULO 4: DESPUÉS DE TODO, UNA NAVIDAD FELIZ**

Hakudoshi: ES ASH!!

Ash estaba al otro lado de la fiesta...

Ash: Disculpa... busco a un tal Naraku, lo has visto?

Demonio: Claro, está ahí, justo ahí...

Ash: Dime, tú eres un pokemon?

Demonio: Qué es eso? se come? Porque, sabes? Yo tengo muuucha hambre...

Ash: Tienes hambre? Pues busca algo para comer! (mero idiotaa!!!)

Demonio: Tienes razooooon...

Ash: Bueno, ya me voy, adiós

Demonio: ... ah... se fue... maldición ¬¬

Ash: Tú eres Naraku?

Naraku: El mismo, tu debes ser Ash... mucho gusto

Ash: Me dijiste que me buscarías un pokemon... y bien... dónde esta?

Naraku: Ah, amigo, tienes tooodos estos alrededores para buscar un pokemon, así que ve y busca...

Ash: Está bien... Gracias, Naraku

Ash sacó una pokeball y se fue a buscar un pokemon... Mientras que Hakudoshi aún no encontraba sentido a esta expedición al presente...

Hakudoshi: Y bien?

Ranger rojo: Aún no lo entiendes, verdad?

Hakudoshi: mmm... nop.

Ranger verde: Acaso ves a alguien que extrañe tu presencia??

Ranger azul: Oye estúpido, eso lo decía yo!!!

Ranger verde: Y que esperabas, yo no he aportado nada aún!! Sólo quería decir algo!! Es un crimen?!!!

Ranger azul: Cuando se trata de mis líneas, sí!!

Ranger rosa: Ya dejen de pelear... (se pone a llorar)

Ranger rojo: Yo, el líder, digo que dejen de...

El Ranger azul le pegó con un sartén en la cabeza a su líder, sin dejarlo terminar su frase, mientras el Ranger amarillo pateó al Ranger verde...

Ranger verde: Por qué haces eso, carajo!!

Ranger amarillo: Perdón, es la emoción n.n

Ranger verde: A si?

El R. verde sacó una bazooka de la nada y empezó a dispararle al R. amarillo, quien tiraba láser desde un aparato que tenía puesto como reloj... El R. rosa seguía llorando, el R. rojo estaba inconsciente en el suelo, y el R. azul pateaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad al R. verde...

Hakudoshi: Se puede saber donde quedo el trabajo en equi... ahhhhh!!!

A Hakudoshi le rozó un bazookazo desde una nube de humo que estaba frente a él...

Hakudoshi: Cuidado con eso! Maldición...

Hakudoshi vio a Naraku y se dio cuenta que no extrañaba en nada su presencia, ni tampoco ninguno de invitados que él conocía...

Hakudoshi: ...Parece que... no me quieren porque soy muy...

Ikki: Amargado?

Hakudoshi: Que haces aquí? Qué no te habías ido con tu hermano? De paso abandonándome en el pasado ¬¬

Ikki: Ahh... todavía sigues enojado por eso? Bueno... yo vine aquí porque Naraku me invitó a su fiesta... También a mis compañeros... los ves? Están allá...

Unos metros más allá estaban los caballeros de bronce y Athenea, quienes miraban como los Power Rangers aún se peleaban (A decir verdad, los Power Rangers ya captaron la atención de casi todos).

Seiya miró hacia ellos e hizo una sonrisa y un conejito con la mano.

Hakudoshi: Y los caballeros dorados qué?

Ikki: Ellos están en su propia parranda en el santuario... Sólo que a ellos no les gusta invitar a los "lamebotas" de los bronces a sus fiestas (Aunque a Ikki si lo invitaron por ser "cool")... Así que... por eso estamos aquí...

Hakudoshi: No sabía que Naraku los conocía a ustedes...

Ikki: Es que antes, en el "Cartoon Network", nuestro programa "Saint Seiya" se trasmitía un poco antes que el de "InuYasha", entonces nos encontrábamos cuando nosotros les dejábamos el escenario a ustedes... Ahí conocí a Naraku, un buen tipo... Me cae bien...

Hakudoshi: Ah... ya veo... ¬¬

Naraku: Pero que esta pasando aquí!!!

Naraku fue hacia los Power Rangers, quienes ahora eran robots gigantes en forma de distintos animales quienes aun estaban peleando (el R. azul era un tiburón; el R. amarillo era un águila; y el R. verde era un... alce?)

Naraku: Que están haciendo? causando estragos en mi fiesta? Ya déjenlo ¬¬

Ranger rojo(se despertó): ah? Que? ...

Naraku: (lo agarra de la camisa y lo zamarrea) Has que se detengan!!

Ranger rojo: Está bien, está bien... cof cof cof... RANGERS! FORMEN FILAS! UN DOS, UN DOS, UN DO... AAHH!!

Como le sucedió a Hakudoshi, al Ranger rojo también le rozó un bazookazo...

Ranger rojo: Quién ha sido!! Qué insolentes! YA VERÁN! RANGER ROJO TRANSFORMACIÓN A...UN LEÓN!! RANGER ROSA, DEJA DE LLORAR Y AYUDAME!!

Ranger rosa: snif, está bien... RANGER ROSA TRANSFORMACIÓN A... UNA MARIPOSA!!

Naraku: wajajaakhhahkaahakaha una mariposa... ahahahahhaahah

Kagura: ¬¬

Naraku: ejem... cof cof... YA!!! DETENGAN ESTO!!

Ikki: Naraku! Naraku! No los podemos detener tan fácilmente, ellos tienen poderes especiales que se les fueron otorgados por ser espíritus navideños!!

Naraku: Oh, hola Ikki, no te había visto... y también estás tu Hakudoshi...

Hakudoshi: Hola...

Naraku: Tú podrías ayudarme, Ikki, también deberías tener esos poderes, no?

Ikki: Tengo los poderes especiales navideños, tengo la armadura divina del fénix, un cosmos infinito, un peinado genial, millones de fangirls, controlo el fuego, puedo revivir cuantas veces quiera, soy varonil, soy morenazo, tengo una moto de nieve, y una lima para las uñas... PERO APRECIO MI VIDA, SABES?

Naraku: Bueno... entonces que? Ohh.. que está haciendo Sesshoumaru ahí?

Sessh: LA GUERRA NO ES BUENA!! LA GUERRA NO ES BUENA, FUMEN MARIGUANA!!!

Justo abajo de los animales robots, estaba Sessh con un cartel que decía "no a la guerra". Estaba vestido como todo un hippie, al igual que Jaken y Rin.

Sessh: NO A LA GUERRA!! NO A LA GUERRA!! Qué esperan Jaken, Rin, ayúdenme, NO A LA GUERRA!!

Jaken: Señor Sesshoumaru, esto es muy vergonzoso...

Rin: NO A LA GUERRA!! n.n

Sessh: HAZLO, JAKEN!

Jaken: si mi amo... NO A LA GUERRA!!

Naraku: Ustedes también? Pero qué les hice? Por qué causan tantos estragos en mi fiesta!!

De pronto, los amigos de InuYasha, quienes estaban algo lejos de Naraku y los robots, se dieron cuenta de los robots gigantes...

Miroku: Ya vieron? Hay robots gigantes peleando entre si... vamos a verlos de mas cerca!!

Pero Miroku se dio cuenta de que sus amigos ya se le habían adelantado y él estaba solo...

Miroku: Maldición ¬¬

Después de un rato, ya todos estaban viendo a los robots. Sessh no paraba de protestar, lo cual extrañaba a InuYasha

Inu: Oye Sesshoumaru! Por qué estas haciendo algo tan ridículo? Y esa ropa? Ja, no me digas que ahora eres hippie...

Sessh: ...

Inu: ERES HIPPIE??!! Jajajajajjajajaajaajajajajajaj... Sesshoumaru el hippie jAAJAJAJAJAJJAJA TÚ, UN HIPPIE!! Eso es ridículo!! Oigan amigos Sesshoumaru es hippie!!!

Miroku: UN HIPPIE!!? Ahahahahhahahaahahaah

Sessh: QUIERES PELEAR, BESTIA!!!

Inu: Me encantaría, pero eso va contra de tus creencias, o no, niño hippie? ahahahahahahaha

Sessh: ...quizás no sea tan hippie como piensas... En cualquier momento puedo darte un golpe en la cara, InuYasha!!!

Inu: ahahahahahahahahaha

Sessh: Te lo advierto...

Inu: ahahahahahhahaahaa el niño hippie me amenaza... Mira Kagome, el niño hippie me... AAAAAAH!!!

Inu recibió un limpio golpe en la cara de parte de Sessh, quien estaba furioso, una cosa son sus creencias, pero otra muy distinta es su dignidad... Todos estaban en silencio...

Inu(en el suelo): aaaayyaayai...

Sessh: Al diablo la paz!! Sesshoumaru ahora es un guerrero!!!

Sessh se sacó la ropa de hippie quedando con una ropa al estilo corazón valiente (la tenia bajo la otra ropa), sacó su espada y atacó a Inu, éste lo esquivó, pero Sessh no alcanzó a frenar, y atacó a un Power Ranger envés...

R. verde: Quién fue?!! Por qué soy el imán de los golpes? Ya verás!!

El Ranger verde atacó a Sessh y éste al Ranger verde, y los demás Rangers atacaron a Inu

Naraku: PELEA!!

Naraku y todos los invitados (cuando digo todos, hago la excepción de Shippo, ya que, el muy cobarde se escondió) se metieron a la batalla.

Sango: HIRAIKOTSU!!

Naraku: AUCH! Mi cabeza!!! Abejas, atáquenla!

Miroku: KAZANA!!!!

Demonio: NOOOO no me absorbas!!!

Peter Pan: Toma esto!! (Lanza un petardo a Inu)

Inu: Jodido criajo!!

De pronto, Sesshoumaru se paró en seco...

Sessh: Cómo...? qué es lo que dices, tenseiga? Que Santa Claus viene hacia acá...?

Naraku, quien estaba tomando un jugo (en una guerra?), lo escupió desesperadamente

Naraku: QUÉ!!??

Sessh: Y que viene con regalos? ... sabrás que es lo que me regaló a mi, verdad?? No?...

De pronto, en el cielo se vió un trineo con campanitas y con renos. El trineo aterrizó al frente de la casa del árbol y de él salió un señor gordo, con barba, pelo blanco, y con un traje rojo...

Naraku: Tío Santa!!! Soy yo, Naraku, me recuerda? El niño mas bueno, el que merece más regalos!!

Santa: Vengo acá para calmar a los espíritus navideños que contraté……bueno, y de paso para darles regalos...

Santa se paró frente a los Power Rangers y les susurró algo al oído, luego ellos se destransformáron y pidieron perdón a Naraku.

R. rojo: Lo siento... nos hemos pasado un poco...

Naraku: No se preocupen, yo, como soy tan bueno, se los perdonare –dijo Naraku con una sonrisa forzada, ya que santa estaba cerca de ellos y él no deseaba perder sus regalos por ser un niño malo- No importa...- luego miró denuevo con su sonrisa forzada y las lágrimas no dejaban de caerle…Toda su propiedad y alrededores destruidos...

R. rojo: Gracias, eres tan bueno

Naraku: Si, así soy yo

Luego, cuando santa se alejó un momento, Naraku se acercó al Ranger rojo y le empezó a hablar en voz baja...

Naraku(susurrando): si no me pagas todo lo que destruiste, idiota, haré de tu vida imposible, mataré a tu esposa, hijos, perro, familiares... me entiendes?(esta vez estaba con su típica cara maléfica y un aura morada)

R. rojo: Si... si señor!!

Naraku: excelente...

------------------

Ikki: Hakudoji, ve a ver si Santa te trajo regalos esta vez...

Hakudoshi: Y que pasó con el espíritu de la navidad del futuro...Que no eran 3 espíritus los que me visitarían??

Ikki: Ah, él... le dije que esperara Londres, que yo te llevaría allá después... Pero primero abramos los regalos

Hakudoshi: está bien...

Después de unos minutos, todos recibieron sus regalos... Naraku obtuvo su traje morado con lentejuelas; InuYasha tuvo una dotación gratis para todo un año de papas fritas; Kagome tuvo un vestido nuevo (para que varíe un poco de ropa); A Miroku le regalaron otra "revista para adultos" para su colección; Sango tuvo un pulidor eléctrico para su boomerang (lastima que no hay electricidad en la época antigua); a Shippo le dieron juguetes; a Peter Pan un poco de protagonismo y a Jorge un nombre acorde a la época.

Santa: Ho Ho Ho creo que son todos, me voy...

Hakudoshi: Y el mío? ¬¬

Santa: Oh, me olvidaba de ti, pequeño... Ya te visitaron los espíritus de la navidad??

Hakudoshi: Si...

Santa: Y aprendiste la lección??

Hakudoshi: Eh... eh... si!

Santa: Bien, entonces que es lo que quieres que te regale?

Hakudoshi: LO QUE SIEMPRE QUISE TENER!! UN LASER DESTRUCTOR!!

Santa: umm... -.-U seguro que aprendiste la lección?

Hakudoshi: si, si, si, ya dámelo

Santa: Ya bueno, pero úsalo responsablemente y... AAAHHH!!!

A santa lo rozo un láser. Asustado, se subió al trineo y se fue lo mas rápido posible.

Hakudoshi: hahahaha

Ikki: Aun crees que la navidad es estúpida?

Hakudoshi: Bueno... ¬//¬ creo que no es tan mala después de todo... (Abraza a su láser cariñosamente)

Naraku(con su traje nuevo, "un tanto" llamativo.. y ridículo): ENTONCES QUE SIGA LA FIESTA!!

Hakudoshi: Pareces un mariachi ¬¬ Pero más ridículo...

Naraku: A callar, mocoso ¬¬

Y La fiesta de Naraku siguió hasta el amanecer y todos vivieron felices, comiendo perdices...

FIN

MIENTRAS EN LONDRES...

Espíritu de la navidad del futuro: Hola? Hay alguien aquí? Ikki?

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR DEL MUNDO...

Ash: Por fin!!! Ya atrapé a mi pokemon!!

Shippo: Ya déjame ir!! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUUDE!! INUYASHAAA!!!

EN OTRO LADO...

Sessh: Que pasaría si desde ahora soy travesti?- se planteó Sessh muy seriamente.

Jaken: Ya no siga amo bonito...

EN OTRO LADO MÁS...

Naraku: mmm qué ricas están estas perdices, verdad InuYasha?

Inu: Ñam ñam y que lo digas, estoy feliz


End file.
